


Highlighter

by herasux



Series: Swords & Reptiles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sanji views his messages, Who the heck is Draya anyway??, Zoro left his phone, nami is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: While Zoro is in the bathroom, Sanji goes through his phone messages since he left his phone open for anyone to see.





	Highlighter

With Nami’s key in hand and bags of groceries in his arms, Sanji was humming a tune as he let himself in to the apartment that she shared with the mosshead. Earlier on in the day, the wonderful goddess had asked a favor of him: to pick up a list of groceries since she would be working late today and wouldn’t have time to do it herself. Of course, Sanji had obeyed without question and strutted into the apartment with a spring in his step, closing the door behind himself with his back.

To be in the home where Nami ate, slept, and lounged made his heart beat just a little bit faster—he ignored the fact that it was shared with a green haired brute who knew nothing of how to be nice to a lady—and passed through the living room on his way to the kitchenette. Now, it was a little sad that the apartment consisted of a small kitchenette to cook in—his own apartment had a much fuller kitchen—but it was cute in a way. Putting the groceries down on the counter, he noted a cellphone sitting there on the granite countertop and glanced at the face out of pure curiosity. 

The name that the message was opened to was “Draya” which didn’t ring any bells, but it sounded quite feminine! Though as he glimpses through a few of the messages, he noted that it was Zoro’s phone seeing as his name popped up a few times.

Sanji blinked.

That couldn’t name be right though. That muscle bound noodle-for-brains didn’t know a THING about treating women with respect!! This ‘Draya’ couldn’t be interested in Zoro, could she?! That would be a mistake of the gravest nature once she realized what he truly was like on a daily basis!!

He would save her from the disappointment, and with that thought in mind, he started from the top and began reading. The idiot didn’t appear to be around, so it was likely that he was busy. Good. Sanji had a little time then.

D: Hey Zoro.

Z: Hey—what’s up?

D: I took a chance and went back home.

Z: What? You should’ve took me with you!

Sanji arched a brow at this, wondering if it was dangerous for Draya to return home.

D: I’m alright though. It was late when I went.

Z: Still - your Old Man is an ass to you.

Sanji’s lips thinned into a line; it seemed that he and sweet Draya had something unfortunate in common. It was probably worse on her though, being a woman and all. 

D: What’re you up to?

Z: I was thinking about you.

Sanji grimaced a little; seeing that coming from the mosshead of all people was sort of smooth—not that he’d readily admit that.

D: I

Z: Nothing to say?

D: I wasn’t finished—I’m—about me, a certain part or just in general?

Z: Your hair pretty much.

D: My hair?? Uh—

Z: It reminds me of an acorn kinda.

Sanji nearly three the phone across the room. What kind of man was smooth and then insulting in the next moment?! An acorn?! How dare he!!

D: MY—I’m—

Z: Your hair is a pretty bright orange, yeah, but just the way it’s shaped, kinda—you’ve never noticed it? 

D: AT LEAST MY HAIR IS NOT HIGHLIGHTER GREEN

Sanji nearly laughed out loud. Not only was sweet Draya a firecracker with fiery hair to boot, but she was a woman who could put the musclehead in his place! What a woman! 

Z: YOUR HAIR STILL LOOKS LIKE AN ACORN I CANT BELIEVE YOU’RE UPSET

Z: HIGHLIGHTER GREEN?? SERIOUSLY

D: ITS BRIGHT ENOUGH TO GLOW IN THE DARK

Z: IT ISN’T! YOU’VE SEEN ME IN THE DARK

Sanji’s expression blanched at this. Oh, the terrible implications!! 

D: N-NO—DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

Z: ARE YOU GETTING EMBARRASSED

Z: DONT YOU REMEMBER? YOU WERE IN MY BED THAT NIGHT

D: DON’T TALK ABOUT THIS OVER MESSAGES

D: IDIOT IT ... SHUT UP.

Sanji shook his head at this, feeling sorry for Miss Draya. She had to deal with an idiot after all. 

Z: Heh

D: WHAT

Z: I finally understand when people say redheads are cute when they’re angry.

D: Sh—shut up—

Sanji snorted, but the dumbass had a point. Reading Draya’s messages—they gave off a cute vibe. Nami was also very cute when she was angry!!

Z: Hey, you never texted me back. Calmed down??

Z: It’s amazing how you go from shy and embarrassed and huffy and angry so quickly.

D: I went to get something to eat.

Z: You’re eating some sweet shit aren’t you?

D: Cake.

Sanji couldn’t help smiling at this. Cake, huh? Miss Draya had a sweet side!

Z: I knew it.

D: You

The phone was snatched up in an instant by a large, tanned hand, and when Sanji looked up, Zoro was scowling and ... a bit red in the face?

”You’re like a nosy woman, shitcook. Going through my phone is a new low for you.”

”Keep your shitty phone locked so no one can view your messages then, bastard!” 

Turning away, Sanji proceeded to put away the groceries.

”How much did you read?”

”Enough to know that you don’t deserve Miss Draya; she’s too amazing of a woman for you!”

”Miss Draya?” Zoro laughed. “Alright—I’ll let you believe that.”

Glancing at his phone, Zoro typed a quick message before sliding it into his pocket and toweled off his hair. Apparently he had been showering.

”Tch, whatever—highlighter head.”

”WHAT D’YOU SAY—“


End file.
